


Batmom to the rescue

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batmom Reader series [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Bruce is missing and it's up to Batmom aka Y/N and kids to save Batman





	Batmom to the rescue

Bruce is missing one word Talia I gathered my gear I snuck in and saw her touching his cheeks his eyes bloodshot bruised arms attached to some machine Bruce if I get you out of here I'm going to kill you! I saw the kids we went in fighting them I took on Talia my lip busted and a few bruises that are going to hurt later 

"uh I see you come in attempt to see who's the better lover" she said 

I grunted Damian threw me sword I used it to dodge her swing 

"turning my own son and love against me" she said 

I pushed her off "you did that all on your own Talia!" 

Finally I had the upper hand with one  blow I knocked her down she ran to me I dodged don't kill her I keep telling myself. I noticed Hatter and most everyone gone the kids doing pretty good I kept blocking Talia's swings I felt something stab my shoulder I yelled and pulled the knife out I kicked Talia Damian nocked her out I took a few deep breaths Dick ran to my side 

"I-I am fine B-Bruce" 

I ran to the machine I unhooked his arms his arms fell 

"Bruce! Bruce please please wake up" nothing I started crying "come on Bruce wake up Bruce listen to me I'm here Bruce I'm here" I cupped his cheeks 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I hear my wife's voice 

"Bruce I'm here" 

I walked into our room and saw Y/N 

"but you're not this is a dream you're not real" I said 

"I came here to rescue you I'm right here" 

Your P. O. V 

"Bruce please come on" I started sobbing "please Bruce please wake up" I kissed him I looked at his eyes he slowly opened them I gasped we kissed I hugged him 

"he's OK! He's OK!" Dick said 

"come on guy's we need to get you two home" Dick said 

I weakly stood has did Bruce I put my arm around his shoulder and my other around Dick wall Jason helped Bruce. Bruce and I sat on the stretcher both of us holding hands wall the kids and Alfred took care of our wounds. That night Bruce and I laid in our bed I laid on his shoulder he kissed my head and held my hand 

"I love you Bruce" 

"I love you Y/N"


End file.
